kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Void Soul
|category = Final Boss|caption = Kirby Star Allies Boss Splash Screen|jap_name = ソウル オブ ニル|jap_meaning = Soul of Nil}} Void Soul is a boss appearing in Kirby Star Allies. It is the final boss of The Ultimate Choice on the Soul Melter difficulty. Physical Appearance Void Soul appears just like Void Termina's core, except it's now white. Its Dark Matter form now has a blue eye instead of a red one. Battle Unlike its previous incarnation, Void Soul releases more shockwaves, and shoots out a constant stream energy pellets while moving around. It also does the signature cutter attack that most Soul bosses are known to do. It can bring up a purple liquid that fills the room. It transforms into its Dark Matter form and fires lasers that electrocute the liquid and anyone in it. One of Void Soul's most powerful attacks involves it going into the background and splitting into four. All four Souls then jump to the foreground, creating shockwaves as they land. the four souls land in a a pattern going from the left to the right, oe vice versa. Afterwards, it splits into four again to do the stretching attack that its previous incarnation had; this time, its needles are produced much faster. If left alone for too long, Void Soul will use a faster version of the same stretching attack that Void Termina's core uses, but it summons the purple liquid during the attack, making it harder for Kirby and co. to dodge it. Towards the end of the fight, Void Soul transforms into its Dark Matter form again. It swoops from small angles on one side of the screen while creating three orbs, each of which fire a damaging beam. 3 orbs are created along the top of the screen, then 3 more are created at surface level. to evade the beams, player(s) must move to the top of the screen almost immediately after the beams covering the top of the screen subside (it is also possible to evade the blasts by going directly behind them). Void Soul then moves into the background and creates more of these orbs there, each of which fires a damaging beam into the foreground and towards the camera. Guarding cannot block this attack. After this attack, Void Soul summons three miniature versions of itself that transform into black holes. If Kirby and co. touches one of them, they will be sucked in and take damage. Related Quotes Trivia * While in its form reminiscent of Dark Matter in the background, Void Soul spins around before firing orbs that transform into lasers. This could be a reference to Dark Matter when it fires dark lightning. * It takes forms of both Kirby and Dark Matter, suggesting that it might be related to them. * One part of its theme is a heavily remixed version of Green Greens's music. * Void Soul has the subtitle of the Essence of Chaos, whereas Void Termina's core does not have a proper subtitle. * Void Soul and Yin-Yarn are the only bosses in the main ''Kirby'' series to flood the arena with liquid. *As of version 2.0.0, Void Soul's music was altered. The introduction now was given an added reverb, the guitars were changed, and the bass was made more noticeable. *Void Soul is the first Soul boss that does not teleport. *Void Soul is the sixth Soul boss in the Kirby series, after Star Dream Soul OS. Gallery VoidSoul_KirbyFace.png|Void Soul's Kirby-esque face. VoidSoulDarkMatter.jpg|Void Soul's Dark Matter-esque face. VoidSoulDefeated.jpg|Void Soul defeated. Category:Articles in need of images Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Mythological characters Category:Bosses Category:Undead Category:Dark Matter Category:Villains in Kirby Star Allies Category:Souls Category:Demons Category:ESP Enemies Category:Stone Enemies Category:Ice Enemies Category:Bomb Enemies Category:Water Enemies Category:Fire Enemies Category:Beam Enemies Category:Villains